


You Were Supposed To Be Different

by Aisfor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisfor/pseuds/Aisfor
Summary: ‘I don’t want to lose you’ She steps forward, hands slackening from the fists to grasp at his sweater as his arms come to circle her, pulling her tight. She breathes in his smell.‘It’s just a jacket Betty…’She believed him and that’s where she let him down.





	You Were Supposed To Be Different

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in a long while and first time writing a Riverdale story. This is a product of me rewatching Grey's Anatomy and Derek's death, gets me every time! The song is "You Were Supposed to be Different" by Aron Wright if you want to give it a listen.

I'm not naive  
I know how people can be  
We're leavers, cheaters, liars that make you believe

None of us are saints  
I guess we're all the same

But you were supposed to be different, yeah  
Darling, you were supposed to be different  
\- Aron Wright 

 

It was a Tuesday and she remembers because she can’t forget. He had ‘business’ on the Southside that evening and had left her room a few hours earlier. He whispered ‘I love you’ against her lips, promising to return later on before disappearing out her bedroom window. She can still feel his warm breath fanning over her face, the smell of leather, musk and him. 

She had fallen into a restless sleep waiting for him, as she often did, hands clenched into fists. Her phone woke her.

“Hello?’’ 

“Is this Elizabeth Cooper?” 

“Yes, who is this?”

“Do you know a Forsythe Pendelton Jones?”

“Yes”

“I’m afraid there’s been an assault”

Her world went dark.

\-------------------------------

Jughead closes the door the trailer, hard cold leather rippling like waves under the dim lights. The silence is stifling except for the almost undetectable sound of nails cutting flesh. 

He shrugs off the jacket throwing it on the couch and Betty looks up. Emerald meeting azure.

"Are you keeping it?" She asked him, moistening her suddenly dry lips, the cool temperature of the trailer hitting the wet skin. Azure disappears behind tightly drawn skin squeezed shut away from prying emerald. 

"Yes" Releasing a breath, he opens his eyes looking anywhere but her. She pauses for a minute, tongue darting out again.

"I don’t want to lose you" She steps forward, hands slackening from the fists to grasp at his sweater as his arms come to circle her, pulling her tight. She breathes in his smell. 

"It’s just a jacket Betty…"

She believed him and that’s where she let him down.

\------------------------------

Betty stands by the window watching the blinds flutter in the wind, the smell of bleach burning her nose. Listening as Alice berates the staff on reception demanding a room number. White walls upon white walls closing in on her, littered with poor quality art. The blinds look familiar but before she can place them she’s pulled by her mother to an elevator leading to the third floor. 

She sees him and chokes. 

She takes a seat next to his bed, the plastic of the chair too cold and the creak it made as she shuffled closer, much too loud. Emerald seeking azure but coming up empty.

Alice is speaking in low tones to the Doctor.

Betty is suffocating and bile rises in her throat as she stares unwavering at the busy scene before her, medical paraphernalia ready to swallow him up.

Letting go of the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding "He looks tired; don’t you think he looks tired?" Surveying his face.

"Elizabeth…"

"He’s dead isn’t he, but not really. I have to decide what to do with him, whether I wait and hope that he’ll do a freaking Sleeping Beauty or I let him go" She retches.

Alice doesn’t answer.

"Give me the papers" Betty rasps, tears filling her eyes as she reads the document.

She calls Archie but doesn’t stay on the line for long, his incessant sniffing to disguise his tears like nails on a chalk board. She almost feels selfish.

\------------------------------

She reaches out grasping his long slim fingers, stroking her thumb over the knuckles as the nurse begins to turn off the machines surrounding his bed.

"Jug" she croaks, voice hoarse from the lump lodged in her throat, reaching up with her other hand to stroking the line of his cheekbone. "Juggie" she repeated, coming out as a whisper. "Don’t be scared, it’s ok, you are loved Jughead Jones" tears seeping from emerald doe eyes. 

She watches him take his last breath.

She knows he deserved better.


End file.
